bleachfandomcom-20200222-history
Tōshirō Hitsugaya/Image Gallery
Hitsugaya Anime Pics Hitsugayatoshiro.png|Tōshirō Hitsugaya, Captain of the 10th Division. Young_Hitsugaya_Momo.jpg|Hitsugaya and Momo as kids eating watermelon Little shiro-cha.jpg|Hitsugaya as a child in Rukongai HitsuRangimeet.jpg|Hitsugaya meeting Rangiku Matsumoto for the first time. Lucu.jpg Toshiro's Grandmother.jpg|Hitsugaya's grandmother Young_Matsumoto_&_Hitsugaya.jpg|Hitsugaya being told by Matsumoto to become a Shinigami. Aizen Warns Gin.png|Aizen warns Gin he's suspicious in front of Hitsugaya. Hitsugaya05.jpg|Hitsugaya warns Momo about Gin Ichimaru. Izuru & Momo fight interrupted.jpg|Hitsugaya interrupting the fight between Kira and Momo. ToshiroHitsugaya31.jpg HitsugayaShikaiAnimeEp48.jpg|Hitsugaya using Hyōrinmaru's Shikai ability against Gin. Gin Vs Toshiro.jpg|Hitsugaya fights Gin Ep58HitsugayaRangikuRunning.png|Hitsugaya and Rangiku running to the Central 46 Compound. Ep59HitsugayaDoor.png|Hitsugaya destroys the door to Central 46 with Rangiku watching. HitsugayaDiscoversWhatHappenedinCentral46.jpg|Hitsugaya discovers the dead bodies of the Central 46 Ep60HitsugayaChasesIzuru.png|Hitsugaya chases Izuru, who tells him that Momo is not where he left her. Hyourinmarulx0.jpg|Hitsugaya's Bankai. Ep60BankaiHitsugayaAttacks.png|Hitsugaya, in Bankai, attacks an illusion of Aizen. HitsugayaFigthingAizen.jpg|Hitsugaya is cut by Aizen, who tricked him. Ep63HitsugayaVisitsHurtMomo.png|Hitsugaya visits Momo as she recovers. Episode69UkitakeHitsugayaSearching.png|Ukitake and Hitsugaya search record for the Bount. Episode97RenjiHitsugayaRangiku.png|Hitsugaya's team in the Forest. Episode97HitsugayaIchinose.png|Hitsugaya and Ichinose clash. Episode98RenjiRevealed.png|Fooled into attacking Renji. Hitsugaya Meets Koga.jpg|Hitsugaya meets Gō Koga. Bleach - 104 - Large 22.jpg|Hitsugaya vs. Koga. Dalk Frozen.jpg|Hitsugaya battles Koga. Dalk Attacks Hitsugaya.jpg|Koga's Doll, Dalk, attacks Hitsugaya. Episode92HitsugayaReport.png|Hitsugaya receives report. Episode92DefeatedScene.png|Hitsugaya arrives at the carnage. HitsugayaLeavesGigai.png|Hitsugaya leaves Gigai. Hitsugaya_vs._Shawlong.jpg|Hitsugaya fights Shawlong as Matsumoto looks on. Toshiro_vs_Shawlong.jpg|Hitsugaya facing off against Shawlong HitsugayaChasingDownShawlong.jpg|Hitsugaya about to defeat Shawlong. Orihime_Healing_Hitsugaya.png|Hitsugaya being healed by Orihime. Hitsugaya_soccer_ball.jpg|Hitsugaya with a soccer ball. Hitsugaya_saves_Karin.jpg|Hitsugaya saving Karin Toshiro_Meets_Karin.jpg|Hitsugaya meets Karin alongside Matsumoto. Shōta and Tōsirō.png|Shōta Toyokawa and Hitsugaya Yui's Konsō.png|Hitsugaya attempts Konsō on Yui Toyokawa. Shōta stops Hitsugaya.jpg|Hitsugaya is attacked by Shōta. Orihime_Finds_Hitsugaya_&_Matsumoto_TV.png|Hitsugaya greeting Orihime alongside Rangiku Hitsugaya_talking_with_Hinamori.png|Hitsugaya talking to Momo on screen Jinzen_Hitsugaya_Madarame.png|thumb|Hitsugaya and Ikkaku using Jinzen HitsugayaVsLuppiSevenTenticles.jpg|Hitsugaya is attacked by Luppi Antenor. Hitsugaya.jpg|Hitsugaya's Zanpakuto Daiguren Hyōrinmaru in Bankai. HitsugayaTrappingLuppi.jpg|Hitsugaya encasing Luppi in ice. Hitsugaya_&_Matsumoto_-_Fake_Karakura_Town.jpg|Hitsugaya and Matsumoto prepare for battle. Hitsugaya_&_Harribel_-_Sword_Battle.jpg|Hitsugaya faces off against Tia Harribel. Hitsugayavshalibel.jpg|Hitsugaya vs. Tia Harribel Harribel Attacks Bankai Hitsugaya.jpg|Hitsugaya in his Bankai being attacked by Harribel Hitsugaya cut in half.jpg|Hitsugaya's Ice clone slashed in two by Harribel. Guncho Tsurara (Anime).jpg Daiguren Hyōrinmaru.jpg|Hitsugaya's Zanpauto Daiguren Hyōrimaru in Bankai. Tensō Jūrin power.jpg|Hitsugaya using Daiguren Hyorinmaru's Tenso Jurin technique. Hyōten Hyakkasō (anime).png|Hitsugaya's Daiguren Hyorinmaru's Hyōten Hyakkaso technique. Hitsugaya_turns_back_on_frozen_Harribel.png|Hitsugaya after freezing Harribel Harribel vs Hiyori, Toshiro and Lisa.jpg|Hitsugaya, Lisa & Hiyori fight Harribel. UkitakeMuramasa.png|Ukitake and Hitsugaya turn to see a revealed Muramasa, the new antagonist. HitsugayaAmagai.png|Hitsugaya vs. Amagai HitsugayaYellsRangiku.png|Hitsugaya yells at Rangiku for being nosey and wrecking his paperwork. HitsugayaByakuyaArrive.png|Hitsugaya and Byakuya arrive on the scene as Amagai goes to stab Yamamoto. HitsugayaAnnoyed.png|Hitsugaya is agitated as everyone is drunk in his barracks. Soifon stabs Aizen.png|Hitsugaya immobilizes Aizen as Suì-Fēng attacks him. Hitsugaya Stabs Aizen.png|Hitsugaya stabs an illusion of Aizen. Hitsugaya stabs Hinamori.png|Hitsugaya realizes that he stabbed Hinamori. Aizen cuts down attackers.png|Aizen cuts down Shunsui, Hitsugaya, Suì-Fēng, Hitsugaya and Hirako. Hitsugaya Trains.jpg|Hitsugaya training with his Bankai. Vlcsnap-286552.png Hitsugaya Manga Pics HitsugayaBD.jpg|Toshiro Hitsugaya's Battle Data Chart C-16_cover_Hitsugaya_Young.png|Tōshirō Hitsugaya on the cover of Chapter -16 C132_cover_Hitsugaya_Hyorimaru.png|Tōshirō Hitsugaya on the cover of Chapter 132 C224_cover_page_Hitsugaya_Tōshirō.png|Tōshirō Hitsugaya on the cover of Chapter 224 Bleach_391_cover_Hitsugaya.png|Tōshirō Hitsugaya on the cover of Chapter 391 Hitsugaya_Matsumoto_Animation_Sketches_VIBEs.png|Hitsugaya and Matsumoto animation sketches in Vibes Cd7.jpg|Hitsugaya on the front cover of the Bleach Beat Collection Hitsuattacked.png Hitsugayasliced.jpg|Hitsugaya's clone being cut in two by Harribel Hyōten Hyakkasō.jpg HitsugayaStabsAizen-notext.jpg|Hitsugaya stabbing Aizen Hitsugaya stabbing Momo.jpg|Hitsugaya realizing he actually stabbed Momo. Hitsugaya_Bankai_Chapter389.png|Hitsugaya activates his Bankai Daiguren Hyōrinmaru. Hitsugaya's_Rage.jpg|thumb|Hitsugaya enraged. Damage_to_Hitsugaya_from_Aizen.png|Hitsugaya defeated by Aizen Hitsugaya Video Clips Hyorinmaru.gif|Hitsugaya using Hyorinmaru's Shikai ability. HyoryuSenbi.gif|Hyoryu Senbi Daiguren Hyorinmaru.gif|Daiguren Hyōrinmaru HyotenHyakkaso.gif|Hyoten Hyakkaso SennenHyoro.gif|Sennen Hyoro Hyorinmaru Pics E239 Toshiro and Hyorinmaru.jpg|Hyrōinmaru meeting Hitsugaya Hitsugaya fights Hyōrinmaru (spirit).jpg|Hyōrinmaru vs. Hitsugaya. Hyōrinmaru.png|Hyōrinmaru's physical manifestation Hyorinmaru-spirit.jpg|Hyōrinmaru's physical manifestation Toshiro_hyorinmaru.jpg|Hyōrinmaru and Hitsugaya Hyorinmaru-dono.png|Hyōrinmaru's physical manifestation Hyōrinmaru_(spirit)_Mugshot.png Hyorin.png Hyorinmaru.png Hitsugaya Movie Pics Hyourinmaru.jpg Hitsugaya Ouin.jpg|Hitsugaya with the King's Seal HitsugayavsKusaka.jpg|Hitsugaya vs.Kusaka. Kusakaseconddeath.jpg Hitsugayakusakafriendsforever.jpg|Hitsugaya telling Kusaka they will always be friends. Category:Images